


Experiment M77

by selfanfics



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Angst, Artist Kim Myungjun | MJ, Astro - Freeform, F/M, MJ!Robot, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfanfics/pseuds/selfanfics
Summary: Basically Astro's Kim Myungjun as an AI robot
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Artificial Intelligence, also known as the AI is an ability of a digital computer or computer-controlled robot to perform tasks commonly associated with intelligent beings. 

These are usually applied to the project of developing systems endowed with the intellectual processes characteristic of humans, such as the ability to reason, discover meaning, generalize, or learn from past experience.

🔒 EXPERIMENT M76 : FAILED  ❌

After the failure of Experiment M76, we, the developers examined and studied the cause and effects of the problems that arose while its on its experimental phase, giving us another chance to try and have better progress to complete Project Aresteria. 

**•** ** PROJECT ARESTERIA • **

From two greek gods who (1) has the special power those of strength and physicality, Ares and (2) who has the power to keep one away from harm, Soteria. This project aims to create an AI Robot who has a mental and physical ability to protect their owner. One that can fight for them only if it's for the better good.

🔓 EXPERIMENT M77 : START

"Hello? Yes. This is Eunwoo, one of the developers of the Project Aresteria. You will be receiving an email in five minutes after this call. The email will contain the proper care for Experiment M77, as well as the goal, and the allotted time of this experiment. We appreciate your help in making this experiment possible. Thank you."

"Right.. he really dropped the call after stating what's needed... didn't even let me speak" Marissa mentally rolled her eyes and checked her emails, expecting the email that the developer told her about.

"Oh here it is." She said as she clicked on the email. She was expecting a lengthy email and notes about this AI robot that she'll have to "live with" as they said for observation but what she got in the email seems to be a two paragraph notes only.

From: projectaresteriadevelopers@gmail.com

To: marissa_cho@gmail.com

Date: May 4, 2020, 2:00pm

The AI Robot Myungjun or Experiment M77 is expected to be delivered later in the afternoon, 4:00 pm. Once it's delivered, you are provided with its manual. Follow the instructions. 

Notes to remember: 

  * The AI Robot was implanted instructions on how they'll take care of their own hygiene. You don't have to worry about its cleanliness.
  * NEVER wash the AI Robot with water. Again, it was implanted the knowledge on how it should clean itself.
  * When the battery runs out (usually after 2 days), please take the battery out of the robot and charge it. Refer to the manual.
  * Don't let the robot know that he's with you for an experiment. The robot should believe that you are its owner.
  * The AI Robot was made to look, act, and think as humans, but a robot is a robot. please refrain yourself from catching feelings and hope for the success of the Project Aresteria.



EXPERIMENT M77 Name: MYUNGJUN

"Hmm, this is easier than I thought.. ooohhkay Myungjun, Let's see what's gonna happen in a year." Marissa turned off his laptop and went to the sofa to watch and wait til the delivery comes.

4:07 PM

*Doorbell rings*

"It's here!" Marissa opened the door and let the developer assistants place the AI Robot inside her home. Specifically in a room.

"The manual is inside, Ms. Cho, thank you for cooperating with us. The passcode is 0223. We'll take our leave now." 

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" 

When she locked the door, she went back in the room and stared at the big metal block the AI robot was in. She feels excited yet nervous to have an AI robot in her life. "Woohh marissa! Let's do this!" 

She slowly typed the passcode the developer said. "Zero...two...two...three" 

Moving back, Marissa stared at the metal block and hold her breath as the door unlocks

"Woah." She said in awe as she saw the AI Robot with it's eyes closed and top bare. the insides of the metal block glows in a shade of mint. She turned her attention to the paper behind the doors of the metal piece. "This must be the manual"

"Okay so how do I get the robot out?" She thought to herself but shrugged when she found the button for the stage where the AI Robot is standing, move. 

Marissa found herself staring at the face of the robot, she didn't get the chance to see the robot's face when it was inside since it was dim and the light was against her eyesight but seeing the robot now, she's speechless. She brought her hands to the AI's face, chest, and arms. "He's soft. This is how advanced the AI Robot is? He looks so real, he really seems like human if only his temperature matches ours. He's handsome too, wtf" 

She went back in reading the manual and followed the instructions on how it should be turned on. She extended her hand and reched behind the AI's head. "So the switch is.. where... let me see.. it says here above the nape.. hidden by its hair.. oh! Found it.." she looked at the manual once again and pushed the button for three seconds.

Hello, I am Robot M77, my name is Myungjun. My work is to protect and keep my master safe. I will fight anyone who shall harm my master. I take orders only for the good.

Marissa gulped and stared at the robot in front of her, confused and nervous of what she has to say. She was about to speak when the robot looked at her in the eye.

SCANNING....

Master, you look nervous and confused. Talk to me like how you usually talk to people. 

"Ah yes! Sorry. My name is Marissa Cho, you don't have to call me master. Marissa will do." 

The AI Robot nodded and looked around. 

Marissa stared at him still in shock on how he really looks like a human. 

Marissa, please continue setting me up. 

The robot stared blankly at the wall behind her, Marissa nodded and continued setting him up. 

All set! You're good to go. Whenever you're not sure of how things go in this house, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?

Yes, Marissa. I understand. Do you want me to cook you dinner for tonight?

You can cook? Wow, this is amazing! Would you really cook for me?

Rule number 4, always make your master happy.

Awww thank you, Myungjun! Cook anything that you want to cook for me

Marissa, I cannot choose what to cook for you. You need to tell me.

You can search on your own right? Use it! That way you can learn something simple as thinking of what food does one want to eat according to their mood.

According to their mood...ah.. 

SCANNING....

You feel happy and excited. 

SEARCHING...

Oh.. there's a lot.. I will just pick one.. Carbonara? Okay with you?

Carbonara sounds perfect! Should I show you around the house too? Let's go!

Myungjun stared at the insides of each room Marissa shows him. Almost looking like he's scanning everything and implants it to its memory. Marissa on the other hand seems to be enjoying being a tour guide of her own house, excited of having a new helper at home and of course, a friend.

"Welcome home, Experiment M77."

DAY 27

Marissa and Myungjun were in a store, buying a new phone case. While picking, a man, a little bit bigger than Myungjun came in and stood beside Marissa, Myungjun stayed silent, watching the movements of the man. Everything was doing alright when the man reached for Marissa's bag.

PROTECT MARISSA FROM PICKPOCKETS. .

Myungjun got the hand of the man, twisting it with a blank face, while the man screamed for help. surprised, Marissa stopped Myungjun halfway before he completely breaks the man's arm. 

I don't want to see you pickpocketing again. Don't touch Marissa too.

They bought the case and went home, a little embarrassed of how protective this AI robot became in a snap. This was the first time she saw this robot protect her. 

"So that's how you work? You're so cool! I didn't even noticed that he was already picking my bag." Marissa laughed it off making myungjun turn to her 

Well it is my job to protect you, so even the slightest danger, I'll be there. 

DAY 59

"Hey myung—oh mygod" Marissa barged into Myungjun's room making her regret instantly what she did

Oh hey, Marissa, what's the matter

Myungjun turned his whole body to Marissa and stared blankly as he wipes his chest

"N-n-n-nothing! Fix yourself first. C-come out when... when you're clothed" Marissa stuttered and frantically ran out of the room.

Damn it Marissa! Why the hell would you barge into a man's room?! I mean a robot's .. that's a man.. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT IM SAYING!! Why did they built it EXACTLY as a human. They couldve passed the down part! Robots doesnt have water in their bodies they wont freaking pee! Why does he have— oh god this is so embarra—

Hi Marissa, are you alright? Im done cleaning up. Im sorry– oh? You're red.. are you sick? What seems to be the problem?

SCANNING....

Flustered, nervous, embarrassed, excited.. hot-and-bothered?

That's how you feel.. why are you excited? What excites yo—

I am NOT! Excited. Just.. 

But i scanned you. My scans are 100% correct. You're nervousness and embarrassment levels decreased now but and excitement's still at the top.. oh wait.. hot and bothered shoot up.. 

Myungjun moved closer to Marissa and stared at her eyes. 

Leave me alone! Cook some hotdo— cook me some bacons. Go away!

Okay. 

Myungjun walked away and went to the kitchen to cook Marissa some bacons. Out of the blue, Myungjun thought of searching why Marissa feels hot and bothered, but when he saw what it meant, he wondered what made her feel that way. 

DAY 100

It was almost night time. Myungjun was searching for Marissa to ask her to set up his charging station. He wondered why she cant be seen in the sofa where she usually is, remembering the floorplan of the place, Myungjun went to what he thinks is her room and spotted her on the floor crying silently.

Marissa?

Marissa turned to him with her swollen eyes and red nose. Myungjun immediately sat beside her and rubbed her back. Marissa started crying again. 

Rule number 6, when your owner cries, hold his/her hand. Let them know they're not alone.

Marissa couldn't stop her tears. All her life she was struggling alone. Her parents, her sisters, they abandoned her for pursuing her dreams. Now that she was successful, she was hoping that they'd take her back, but when she went to their place, everything was gone. They left her.

Im here. Im here, Marissa. Please stop crying.

After a few more minutes, Marissa started to feel exhausted. She leaned on Myungjun's chest and it automatically brushed her hair in a comforting way. Myungjun's body were soft as human but it was cold. Nevertheless she felt safe in Myungjun's arms.

DAY 118

The two of them decided to go out and watch a movie, Myungjun got the keys of the car and opened the door for Marissa. Excited, Marissa checked her phone to see what's showing.

"Do you want to watch bumblebee?" Marissa asked showing Myungjun the phone before starting the car

Your choice. It wont matter to me, I wont feel anything. 

That's what I thought.. alright we'll watch bumblebee! Let's go!

When they reached the mall, they lined up to the ticketing station and bought their tickets, the lady on the counter couldn't remove her eyes on Myungjun, no one could blame her, he was annoyingly handsome according to Marissa.

"Here's your tickets, maam. Enjoy the movie with your boyfriend.."

Marissa choked on her saliva and just smiled and left.  Boyfriend? No way.

Marissa, boyfriend is s love interest, right? According to my searches boyfriend and girlfriends hold hands while walking... like this...

Myungjun reached for Marissa's hand and intertwined them making her eyes grow in shock. Myungjun started walking toward the popcorn section. 

dugdug.. dugdug..

Ah.. Myungjun we aren't b-boyfriends and girlfriends so.. you.. you could let go of my hand..

Oh okay. 

He immediately let go of her hand and collected their order. Once they settled in their seats, the movie started playing. Myungjun watched intently, piquing his interest since the movie has somewhat similarity in him. As the movie comes to its end Marissa wiped her tears because of scenes that touched her heart. Myungjun held her hand solfty and whispered.

Rule number 6, when your owner cries, hold his/her hand. Let them know they're not alone.

Marissa chuckled and turned to him. "Im fine, Myungjun. Im just touched with the movie, that's all." She didnt remove his hands tho, she wanted this feeling.

Just this once.

DAY 167

Days after days, Marissa realized that she never saw the AI robot smile. She wondered if it has to be taught to him and so she called him.

Hello. What do you need, Marissa?

It's not much but I was wondering if you could smile? I know it's random but Im curious.. 

Uh.. (Myungjun smiles) here?

Oh! So you CAN smile! (He looks even better when he smiles jcjshxjshs ) why aren't you smiling more?

I am programed to have a serious face but if you want me to smile.. I should do it so I can make my owner happy, right?

Right! Hahaha. (Ugh i hate it when he's good with words! ) you can go..

dugdug..dugdug..

*Phone rings*

Hello?

Hello Ms. Cho, how are things going with the AI? 

Uhh doing fine.. you monitor it on your side as well right? 

Yes and so far, the progress is doing great, Im just calling to make sure. You remember the notes right? Our Myungjun is an AI Robot..

I know perfectly well, Mr. Park.. you dont have to remind me . 

*sighs* Im speaking as a friend. Marissa, I can see what's going on in there. Myungjun has a built in camera so what he sees, we see as well.

Im fine, Jinwoo. Who would fall for a robot? You must me joking.. come on, hang up, gotta work.

Alright. Be safe Marissa! See you soon.

-END-

Sigh..yeah.. who would wall for a robot?Snap out if it Marissa. 

Marissa, hey! I made mango shake! I kind of.. scanned you while you're on call.. but dont worry i didnt hear anything! Results of the scan were frustrated and unhappy.. so... mango shake? 

Marissa chuckled and took the shake. Smiling Myungjun calms him down, at least.. for now..

DAY 220

"Look Myungjun, you dont have the right to throw punches like it's a normal thing!! The guy you punched a while ago was one of my friends! What the hell are you thinking?!" 

Marissa screamed when they got home from work. Myungjun saw Marissa getting intimate with someone and felt the surge to protect her in thoughts that the guy was strangling her

I dont.. I dont know what happened Marissa.. Im sorry.. My program said you were in danger.. you're so to close to him and.. I dont know.. 

Stop meddling with my life! You are a robot. You will protect me if I am in danger. Is it SO wrong to have a partner!?! Does THAT look like Im in danger?! You're and AI, you should be smart! Learn the difference of being in danger and being intimate with someone else! 

Im sorry.. 

SCANNING...

Anger, annoyance, frustration—

Oh for the love of god STOP SCANNING ME WHENEVER YOU WANT TO!! Im going out. Dont follow me! 

Marissa went out and cleared her thoughts.. he didnt mean to scream at myungjun.. she.. she was mad at herself. It was her fault, she got intimate with her workmate and Myungjun thought the guy was choking her, Myungjun did his job but.. at the back of Marissa's mind she wanted Myungjun jealous..

Great, marissa, you really are an idiot. He'll never feel those. Never.

She walked a little bit more and when she decided to return to her house, two drunk men spotted her. Marissa tried to calm down and slowly backed off, one of the drunk men smiled weirdly which scared Marissa.. she started to walk fast, heart pounding, she's about to cry but she has to run. 

Out of what could happen, she tripped over, the men grinned and walked faster toward her.  She screamed and call Myungjun's name hoping that myungjun would hear.. she tried standing up but due to fear, she couldnt bring herself to stand. Losing hope, she cried and called once more.. Myungjun I need you. Im sorry.. please.. save me.. 

Marissa!! 

Myungjun landed a punch on the drunk men who were chasing after Marissa, Myungjun called the police after he gave the two men a beating. If Marissa didn't stop Myungjun he would've erased the man in the face of the world.

You okay? Oh no you're still shaking.. come on let's go back, I'll carry you.

Y-you dont have to-to carry me.. I.. I can walk..

Marissa stuttered but Myungjun didnt listen and carried her back to their place.

Myungjun brought her to her room and calmed her down. He went downstairs to get a cup of water and returned to give it to her. 

Myungjun squatted beside her bed and brushed her hair.

Im sor—

Im sorry myungjun.. i shouldn't have gotten mad at you earlier.. y-you were doing your job.. I.. Im the problem here..

Shh.. you don't have to explain. Im still here. Im sorry too.. for making you angry.. I'll try to be better. Im sorry if Im only programed like this.. if only.. if only I was human.. maybe I could be better..

Marissa wanted to hug him.. but she's holding back.. she know's her feelings.. nothing good will happen if she continues this. But amidst of Marissa's thinking, Myungjun moved closer and gave her the hug she was hesitating to give a while ago. 

N..no.. Myungjun.. I.. how am I supposed to continue now.. 

DAY 229

This is bad.. this is really really bad.. 

Marissa's in her room hitting her head on the table.  Snap out please! Please.

*knock on the door*

Marissa? Are you alright? I can hear you bumping your head.. do you want something?

Is it really that loud? Ugh yes myungjun i need something, i need you to get out of my sight or better, be a fucking human.. oh gosh what am I saying..

Marissa? Answer the door.. you good? 

I-Im fine! You can go now.. I'll go out in a while..

Okay.. but.. Im leaving some snacks here behind the door.. see you downstairs..

Im doomed.

DAY 231

That's enough bottles, Marissa..

Marissa groaned when Myungjun pulled the sixth bottle from her hand..

"Goooo awaaaaaayyyyyyy.. youu confusee meeeee.. let me drinkkk mooooore"

I dont know what you're saying.. please stop? Come on.. let's sleep already huh? Put that bottle down.. you said your limit is in 2 bottles only.. your way past your limit, stop it..

Hah!! Y..youu sound.. you.. you my boyfriend huh? AHH HAHA nope! Youre not.. because youreeee a robot!!! HAHHAHAHA im fool!! Im pabo hHhahahaa.. hik.. HAHA 

Myungjun looked at her and sighed. He didnt want to do this after their misunderstanding before, she warned her not to scan her but he thought maybe it's better for him to know how she feels..

SCANNING...

Confusion, hurt, pain, love..

Love? 

Myungjun held her hand, he knew this wasnt right. He knew using his lie detector in this case was wrong but he wanted to know.

Marissa.. Do you have feelings for me?

Marissa groaned and looked at him in the eye, half lidded "why woulddd I fall fooor an AI robot?!" Her head fell on the table after.

...LIE...

Myungjun heard sniffs from her. she was crying. He brushed her hair off of her face and wiped her tears.

Let's go to bed.. 

He carried Marissa bridal style and went up to her bedroom. He bent down to tucked her in and when he was about to stand, Marissa pulled him into a kiss. Myungjun's stayed still, with his eyes open watching Marissa as her eyes closed with tears and softly kissing his lips. She stopped after a minute or two and whispered..

"I wonder what would happen if I met you as a human.." 

And then she fell asleep.

Myungjun went to his room and stood still, he was thinking a lot. He was wondering why she cries when she kissed him, he's wondering what does love feel like that she was in pain and confused.

Weirdly tho, Myungjun thought it was best to delete this part in his system, and put this memory in a secret file manager. This was one of the mistakes that happened in M76. They accidentally made a file manager that the robot can access as well. 

Maybe it's best that only Marissa and I remembers this kiss. 

DAY 232

Marissa woke up feeling an intense surge of alcohol run to her head, her stomach grumbled and she felt sick, she ran to the bathroom but because of her hangover she fell on the room's floor and crawled to the toilet seat, letting out all the drinks she had last night. 

Myungjun heard this sound and ran upstairs to see her condition.

This is why I told you to stop.. you're so stubborn last night, tsk!

Marissa held onto Myungjun's arm as she let out the last stuff in her stomach and breathed.. "sorry.. did I cause you trouble last night? How many drinks did I drink anyway?" She asked while Myungjun helped her stand and wash up.

The two of them went down for breakfast, Marissa acted like she used to but Myungjun kept on stealing glances, which of course, Marissa noticed.

Is there anything on my face, huh, AI? 

Nothing.. I was just wondering.. 

What?

Nevermind.. here's your soup, eat while it's still hot. I'll go to my room first, I need to have my maintenance checked.

Oh okay.. you don't need help in that right?

Unless you want to see me naked, you could help me. It's easier if someone's with me but I dont think you would, right? 

The AI smirked which caused Marissa to roll her eyes. 

*Phone rings*

Hello?

Marissa?! What did you do last night?!

What? I drank? Look Im sorry that I got drunk okay? I wont do it again.. gosh jinwoo if you need updates about the AI, could you let eunwoo handle the talking? Early in the morning you're stressing me out..

That's not what I meant! You seriously confessed to Myungjun!! Dont tell me you forgot about it?!

W-what? I did.. I did what?? 

You confessed! We reviewed the camera a while ago, you were drinking a lot and Myungjun scanned you. He saw confusion, hurt and love. This is what I was warning you about! Ugh I shouldnt have let you do this volunteer work.. 

I.. Im sorry okay? I didnt mean to.. I'll focus now.. I..

Im worried as your friend Marissa.. I saw you in your state last night.. I hate seeing you like that.. you fell asleep and the last words you said were asking what if you met him as human..

I'll drop the call now. Ill fix this, Ill act like nothing happened. Im going.. bye! 

-END-

DAY 249

Marissa found a new hobby, and that is photography, of course Myungjun was always there for her shoots, he assisted her and sometimes, Myungjun volunteers as her subject when she's in the mood to shoot but doesnt have someone to take pictures of. 

Everything was fine until today. 

Myungjun got himself ready, Marissa had told him that she has a shoot this afternoon and so he wore some comfortable clothes, not that he would feel it but Marissa said so. He looked at himself in the mirror when something on his view popped out

PROTECT MARISSA. MARISSA MINE.

He shook his head and blinked, he heard a small sound in his body like a circuit that snapped, but he shrugged it off and went out.

Hi Marissa! Im all set.. let's go?

Marissa smiled and took her camera. 

On the way of the shoot Myungjun couldn't help but flinch, he kept on hearing a buzz that's been going on and off in him. Marissa noticed this and asked him what's wrong. Myungjun didn't tell her because he thought it would distract her from her activity today

The subject came a few minutes after Marissa checked the place, it was a man taller than Myungjun and bulkier.

PROTECT MARISSA. MARISSA MINE.

Ahh! What is this? I can suddenly feel pain? Ugh i think.. something's wrong in my system.. 

"Hello, Ms. Cho, I'm Moon Bin, Let's work hard today." Moonbin, Marissa's childhood friend teased

"Oh shut up, this is just some past time" Marissa laughed and hugged Bin, since the last time they saw each other was about two years ago.. "ahh i missed you!!" 

"I missed you too!" Moonbin replied and glanced at Myungjun "who's that? Boyfriend? Hmmm hahahaha, he doesnt seem alright, is he fine?" 

Marissa turned to Myungjun's way but was surprised seeing him glare atMoonbin.

PROTECT MARISSA. MARISSA MINE.

He launched to moonbin and gave him a hard punch. Marissa didn't know what got into him, he's acting like he's not controlling his body. Marissa pulled him away from his bestfriend and pushed him back 

"MYUNGJUN SNAP OUT OF IT!! WHAT'S THE MATTER?!?" Marissa yelled and signaled moonbin to go back in his car, he complied.

I.. what happened? 

"What? What do you mean "what happened"?! You just landed a punch or two on my friend! What's happening, Myungjun, are you alright?" Marissa seemed calmer than earlier, she noticed the sudden change of Myungjun and asked him to apologize to bin. She too apologized for what happened and decided to set another time for this, she needed to fix this issue first.

Once they got home, Marissa told myungjun to sit down and called Jinwoo

Hello?

Hi jinwoo. I suppose you saw what happened? 

Yeah, I figured you'd call.. what the hell happened?! 

That's what I should be asking YOU! What's the matter with him?

Im checking his memory and system right now.... just a sec... 

Marissa gave Myungjun a glance, he was just sitting still.

.. found the problem.. he glitched.. what the fuck did you guys do?! 

What?? Why are you asking me this?! You know what we do! You have its memory, you see what he sees!

Okay im sorry.. but.. could you go some place where he's not near? 

Fine.. okay I moved. He's out of sight.. what now?

The night you got drunk.. what really happened? 

Oh god this again?! You told me I confessed! You saw everything—

No I didnt. There was a deleted clip. What's in the deleted clip?

W-what?

Did you two kiss?

......

Marissa. Answer me. Did you two kiss that night?

. . I .. I think.. I forgot what happened but.. but I think we did.. 

Fuck.. i shouldve warned you about this..

Why? What's wrong with the kiss? And how come it was deleted?!

Myungjun deleted it. He probably kept it in his secret file storage. A mistake we had from M76. We deleted that already but i guess during the creation of M77, it was reuploaded. 

And what's exactly the problem with the kiss? 

M77 is the only AI robot that lasted this long. Kissing an AI robot, especially Myungjun, would cause him to think that you own him for real and he owns you too. Kissing him means you're giving him permission to have mutual ownership of each other. That's why he's protective of you. That's why when he saw Bin close to you, he couldn't control himself and jut landed the punches. His program told him that Bin was stealing you away from him.

*jinwoo breathed and marissa couldnt speak*

We'll try to fix this, okay? Be careful. We'll see what we can do, but if things go south, we have no choice but to shut him down.

-END-

DAY 301

Notes: 

IIII \-  IIII - IIII \-  IIII \-  IIII

IIII \-  IIII -III

Marissa rubbed her temples after counting the recent accident Myungjun caused eversince he glitched.  Why does this have to happen.. I dont want him to get shut down.. 

*Knock on the door*

Marissa? I brought you food, Im coming in..

Hey.. busy?

Hi, Myungjun.. a little.. my head aches.. 

Aww.. come here, I'll massage your head.. 

Myungjun laid on the bed and tapped his chest signaling Marissa to lay on him. She crawled on the bed and placed her head on his chest, Myungjun started massaging her temples making her breathe deeply..

_I hope I could protect you too._.

DAY 320

Notes: 

IIII \-  IIII - IIII \-  IIII \-  IIII

IIII \-  IIII - IIII \-  IIII \-  IIII

IIII \-  IIII -IIII

Marissa went to the bathroom and cried silently,  this is my fault.. if I didnt kiss him We wouldn't have this problem..

She took a bath to freshen up and went back to her desk, upon sitting on her chair, her laptop notified her that an email has been sent to her.

From: projectaresteriadevelopers@gmail.com

To: marissa_cho@gmail.com

Date: April 5,2021 , 5:00pm

We, the developers of the AI Robot Myungjun have come to a decision to shut down Experiment M77. We tried our best to think of possible solution and tried to fix the system in order to bring back his original self. The good news is, the problems that arose in Experiment M77, are easier compared to M76. We another experiment shall be done when Experiment M77 has been completely shut down. We appreciate your efforts in this Experiment. It has been a tough ride for you, Ms. Cho but because of your help, we will soon find the perfect formula in creating and completing Project Aresteria. 

We will give you five days to do what you want to do with AI Robot Myungjun. But please avoid crowded areas and areas where a lot of males are in. We'll contact you soon.

"I guess I don't have a choice now. I's sorry, Myungjun."  Marissa thought to herself andchuckled bitterly and a tear fell from her eye.

DAY 325

"You have to do it now Marissa! We, the developers doesnt have the chance against him." Jinwoo pleaded "We cant shut him off completely unless he's been reset. You're the only one who can do that. Please."

Myungjun pulled Jinwoo away from Marissa and threw him back, making the smaller groan in pain. Marissa doesn't want him to be shut down. She loves him, but she cant just let Myungjun go berserk with all the men he sees. She has to do it. There's no other way.

Stay away from Marissa. Only I can protect her. No one else can!

"M..myungjun.. " Marissa called softly, Myungjun turned to her immediately 

Yes? Are you hurt? What do you want me to do?

I want you to listen to what I'll say, do you understand? 

Myungjun nodded. 

"When you came in to my life, I was excited. Finally i'll have a new friend, a new companion." She started talking to him in the middle of the dim-lighted laboratory. The developers, silently listening and watching as they wait of what's gonna happen next. "What I didn't know is that somewhere along the way of this experiment, I'll fall for an AI robot. I really want to keep you to myself, you know that? I want to be with you for a long time—"

Then let's be together. Let's stay together.. I will protect you from harm and take care of you like I usually do..

"It's not that easy, Myungjun.. you see.. I like you.. no.. I love you.. but.. things will get worse if you stay.. I dont want to do this too, you know.. It's hard.. really.. really hard.. "

The tears Marissa were holding in started to seep out of her eyes.

Rule number 6, when your owner cries, hold his/her hand. Let them know they're not alone.

This made her cry harder. This was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Myungjun was there when no one else was. All her life she was looking for someone who will be there with her when she shines but will always stay when she hides and gets lonely in the dark. That's why what she's doing is pure torture. 

"Thank you, Myungjun..." she continued "Thank you for protecting me all this time. This is where we'll stop. This is where our relationship ends. For protecting me ever since the start, please let me protect you this time. Just this once." 

Marissa inhaled deeply and asked Myungjun to close his eyes. He did as told, still holding Marissa's hand, with tears flowing out of her eyes, she leaned forward and placed a soft, heartfelt kiss, a kiss full of love, sacrifice, and pain, Myungjun moved his lips in the kiss, and hugged her tight. She didnt want to reset him, but she has to. When the kiss slowed down, marissa reached for the button above his napeand pressed it for five seconds.. she broke the kiss and stared at myungjun's face for the last time..

5..

Myungjun opened his eyes and smiled..

4..

Thank you for everything, Myungjun..

3..

I love you so much.. 

2..

Thank you for everything as well, Marissa...

1..

I love you too.

0..

RESETTING...

🔒 EXPERIMENT M77: FAILED  ❌

— END —


	2. Chapter 2

Myungjun never said I love you to Marissa, one, because he knows Marissa wouldn't believe him and two, he doesn't know how to explain it as well. So when he was about to be reseted, he finally said those words. He never really knew how it felt, he never knew what love feels but he was sure. He was sure that he loves Marissa, nonetheless.


End file.
